Freeze
by Your haunted fool
Summary: There once was a young man named Marshall lee and he lived a very boringlife. He was 18 years old. Just like any other person he had a regular routine. it was to wake up at exactly 6 AM, go out to his driveway and say hello to his neighbors , For some reason when he went to get the news paper his neighbors were either not their or frozen watering their plants!


This story was written by my friend, who doesnt have an account, so, I'm posting it instead.

There once was a young man named Marshall lee and he lived a very boringlife. He was 18 years old. Just like any other person he had a regular routine. it was to wake up at exactly 6 AM, go out to his driveway and say hello to his neighbors , went in and made breakfast for him and his cat, read the ooo daily, (his town newspaper) make sure that he had everything he needed for work and then he would take off for work in his motorcycle.

For some reason when he went to get the news paper his neighbors were either not their or frozen watering their plants! He thought it was an unimportant prank from his buds so he just went on and went back inside for breakfast. His cat Cheeky is usually quiet and today he wouldn't shut up! it was almost like Cheeky was trying to tell his something. he asked "What is it boy? Whats wrong?" There was obviously no answer only more meowing.

It looked like he was hurt but just to make sure, he called a vet. besides the meowing he was acting pretty stage lately. The vet wasn't availableso he tried his friend finn. He piked up but hid didn't know what was wrong. He told him to skip work today. He said " Don't go to work today. I doubt anyone will be their." "Come over to my house. I have something urgent to tell you."...

He drove his motorcycle to finns house and and rand the doorbell. Finn let Marshall in and said take a seat. Marshall he asked if finn had any snacks. He didn't have breakfast so he had a craving for food. Finn came back with a plate of grapes cheese and bread. Marshall had a little taste of everything. He sat next to the fireplaceand finn explained. "have you noticed that everyone accept you me and your cat are frozen?" "Ya, why? I just thought you gumball and jake were playing tricks on me!" said marshall. " Well thats not the case. All the vicious villains in ooo teamed up and made a super machine that freezes everyone! For some reason they didn't freeze us so that means they want us to come there." Marshall said "Isn't that what we are not supposed to do?" "Not in this world buddy." Finn said. they had tostop them as soon as possible so everyone can get back to their normal life.

Their minds were very barren of what to do but they were sure they would come up with something. Finn said "This freezing business is like a plague so don't touch anyone who is you will get frozen will know when someone is frozen because if you look up close they will look like their transparent**. **Once and a while they will make a slight drone like noise.

They oiled the car just to make sure it could take anything those villains could throw at it then took off.

The first place they looked was the ice kings castle. They were all sitting their listing to a presentation about talking in their dreams from doby. Ice queen, Flame king, Flame queen, The litch, a pack of why wolfs and many a lucky guess! They got scared because some villains were very close to them. They also had miscellaneous emotions but they were brave. They planed to disrupt their oration.

Ready to hurtle into battle, they leaped while yelling "ADVENTURE!"

All of the villains were bewildered at there appearance and scurried everywhere. "Some villains" Marshall said. They each took on one villain at a time but more kept poring out of the doors! All the sudden when they thought all hope was lost they saw a radiant light coming out of the door! It was Cheeky! He mauled every villain that got in his way. It was at leas 100 agains 3 but they made it out safe!

They inflicted a lot of damage and they where all grimy from the tumbling. The villains entreated for mercy so Marshal, Finn and Cheeky let them go. They all scattered out the door. When they looked around, they could not find the machine! Some of the villains must of took it with them when they scattered! "Well that was a waist of good and important time. They don't know it but if they tamper with it to much, the nuclear reactor would blow up! That will eradicate us all! Finn said.

They were disheartened that they lost the villains, but they knew they would be able to save the people of OOO. Cheeky was trying to tell them something again but they couldn't understand. Finn remember he had a translator to use so they could understand cheeky. They put it on and Cheeky said, " When i heard Dobby giving the speech, he said something about going to a small hotel in the field of OOO. They also said that they would be setting up the second part to the Freeze Machine also. But then you guys yelled ADVENTURE and that ended the oration."

"So we are going to the fields now." said Marshall. "Yep!" said Cheeky. They hopped into the car and headed to the fields. It had a very rural look to it so Marshall said " This calls for some country music!" They laughed and Finn said "Ok!"

They previewed Their plan just in case they run into trouble. Random cows where browsing but when the car past by, they all ran away unlike normal cows.

They came upon a quaint little hotel. "This is the place!" said Cheeky. Just before they were about to get out Cheeky said that we had to have a secret code for trouble like if we where in an alliance. "Ok" Marshall and Finn said. "It is Adventure. Ok?" Cheeky said."Ok" Finn and Marshall said again. They walked in and went straight to the elevator. There were 12 buttons then 1 black button. Obesely they clicked the black one. It took 5 minutes to get there but when they did it oped to a black and green room. When they walked out a cage dropped on them! All the sudden a voice said, " You guys are such dupes. I snared you in my trap. I will dominate you all!

Cheeky, Marshal, and Finn were in for there ultimate battle. There biggest battle yet!

Cheeky, Marshal and Finn looked around to find where the voice came from. Marshal and Finn were unsuccessful at finding him but the Cheeky started meowing at the ceiling. The voice yelled " That dumb cat revealed my hiding spot!"Someone dropped from the ceiling. He was in some kind of black ninja cloths**. **When he took of his mask, Marshal and Finn were shocked. It was their friend Gumball. Marshall asked, "But why would you do this? Especially to us?"

Gumball started with a sappy back story. He said that he was fed up with all the people who treated life so carefree**. **Like Nothing was ever going to happen to them. Finn and Marshall were so concentrated in his story that they forgot they were in a cage and the dozed of. It was up to Cheeky to get them out nom.

Cheeky was always apt to the situation and thats why he was always the biggest help. He was quick thinking when it came to wanted to useeverything he had to use. There was some wire, bones, sticks, dust, sharp stones and smooth stones. Cheeky saw a button on the wall that said cage. He decided to connect the smooth stone and the stick with the wire so he would have a very "long arm".

All the sudden, Gumball said, "No Way cat. Your not crushing my dreams today." He lifted up a curtain and behind it was a boney, rare exoticanimal. Not just any exotic animal, it was the prodigy elephant. He could paint and play bongos. Gumball said " If you try to escape or anything, this elephant will plummet10,000 feet down into the earth. Next, the same thing will happen to you. But it will be a hole of lava!"

All the sudden the floor started to disappear slowly. Marshal, and Finn grabbed onto the bars and Marshal grabbed Cheeky. The lava was hot and it made their legs rubagainst the bars. All the sudden, Cheeky jumped out of the bars and nocked him over. Cheeky the released mysticvibes and Gumball passed out. Cheeky pushed the button and Marshal and Finn were released. The turned off the device that made everyone frozen and they were on their way. They all thanked Cheeky for what he did.

Epilogue

After their experience, Marshall Finn and Cheeky never lived and regular life again. They were renown for there actions. The Government thanked them and made them honorary spy' for Gumball, he lived life as a recluse. He was never to leave jail again. But he was planning something. Everyone knew it. They were all ready and armed. But thats another story...

The End...

_Or Is It?_


End file.
